Brett Blakley's Stories The New Adventures (Part 3)
The Death Pit The New Meeting- I stood once more with the other S.S.C members. I knew what was coming. And something seemed to tell me that this was not going to be easy. Tim stood beside me, he too understood that we would be breaking some pretty serious rules today. Commander Delta was scheduled to give an important announcement today. Even though it was supposed to be a secret, Me and Tim were pretty sure that it would be a mission to go after Blade. As soon as Commander Delta got to the front of the room, there was complete silence. "We have been doing excellent work, guys." "With the help of George and Tye, Rick has went into hiding." "We will use this to our advantage." "Our next attack is on Blade." Delta paused for a moment to let it sink in. I sighed, I would have to break the news to everyone right now. As Commander Delta was about to speak, I cut him off. "If I may interrupt," I said, "We will have to reschedule the attack on Blade for another mission." Everyone seemed confused. Who had more power here, the leaders or the speaker? Commander Delta spoke in an annoyed voice. "What could possibly be more important than attacking a dangerous apprentice of James?!" I cleared my throat and spoke, "We need to attack the Death Pit." Now everyone in the room had gone completely silent. Even Delta had a surprised look on his face. "The Death Pit is extremely dangerous!," He yelled, "Every member in the S.S.C would have to join in the attack." I was starting to shake, I would look like a fool in front of everyone if I lost this argument. Tim kept quiet, he knew that this was my task. I got enough courage to speak again, "We NEED to do this," I said. Commander Delta paused as if he were waiting for me to say more, or maybe he was just as nervous as me. I spoke up again to explain, "I got another message from Night Riser yesterday." I explained. "He told me to lead an attack on the Death Pit." Commander Delta seemed to chuckle, "So the S.S.C takes orders from mysterious messengers now huh?" I was getting upset. I knew from the beginning that this would be hard. I spoke once more, "Listen, Tim and I are the leaders here, we are the ones that make the rules, and we BOTH agree that this is important." I kept talking, "We ARE attacking the Death Pit tomorrow, and like it or not, this is mandatory." Thick silence filled the room, It was like someone had hit the mute button and not a sound could be made. Tim finally broke the silence, "This meeting is over, we shall meet for the attack tomorrow behind the old warehouse." People left the room, still shocked at what we were going to do. I looked at Commander Delta, he seemed worried and upset... (that made two of us.) Information- "What were you thinking!", yelled George over the phone. "You are getting WAY to wrapped up in this Night Riser thing!" He continued, "Do you have any idea how many kids could get hurt!" I cut in, "We will try our best," I said. "If we do this right, it will give the S.S.C a huge advantage over the Brotherhood of Death." George sighed, "If you say so... I still think there isn't something right about this." "You and me both", I said. We hung up and I sat down. If this attack doesn't go well I could lose my title as leader. The Death Pit was no laughing matter. It was a very old THEM hideout years ago. Eliminator used to go there a lot. When THEM was destroyed, It was abandoned for a long time. But if Night Riser is correct, then it should be a Brotherhood of Death hide out now. It isn't actually a pit though, it is actually an old barn. The barn had been modified by THEM before they were destroyed. There were secret passages, rooms, and other strange things there. Commander Delta and George were right, this was going to be hard. But that doesn't mean we can't try. Attack- All of the members met together behind the old warehouse. Tye was working with George to get everyone organized. They had all brought their weapons of defense. Things like rocks and small sticks. But the elite S.S.C members had things like binoculars, walky talkies, night vision goggles, poison ivy packets, and E-swords. E-swards were long, smoothed down sticks. They would hurt a lot if they were used in combat. I was given the elite gear as well. So did Tim. Commander Delta finally yelled out "Start walking, the attack begins now!" Every member began to march forward, they were all worried. We made it to the top of a hill and saw the Death Pit in the distance. The entire building seemed out of place. There was really nothing around it but long fields of forgotten corn. I looked closer at the Death Pit, there was no-one in sight. The entire place seemed sound. I saw Commander Delta give me an angry look, he also noticed that the place seemed to be empty. All the members made it to the front of the huge barn. Commander Delta separated us into two groups: Team Alpha and Team Gold-point. I was on team Gold-point with Tim and Commander Delta. George and Tye were on Team Alpha. We silently wished each other good luck and entered the building from different ways. I looked around. The walls were old and torn apart. It seemed like it was in pretty bad shape. But Tim pointed something out that none of us had noticed. "Did you see how hay seems to be pushed out of the way?" It was true, hay seemed to have been moved to the sides of the walls. The ceiling wasn't well- supported at all. If anyone made a wrong move. The entire place could come down on us. We all moved quietly. I felt like we were being watched. Commander Delta got on his walky talkie and spoke in a whisper. "This is Team Gold-point, come in Alpha, over."At first we only heard Static, then a faint voice could be heard on the other end. It had to have been George, "We read you loud and clear, over." "Keep us updated if you find anything." Delta said. He hung up and we continued to walk down the dark hall of hay. We came across a small room and slowly opened the door. It was pitch black, Commander Delta turned on a flashlight and beamed it across the room. We couldn't tell what it was used for, but there was no-one inside. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. As we left the room though, there was a loud thump from above us. "That sounded way to loud to be an animal",Tim said. Commander Delta shook his head and motioned for everyone to be quiet. He took out his walky talkie again and repeated the same thing as last time. "This is team Gold-point, come in Alpha, over." Static once again came on the other end, but this time... it didn't stop. "Hello?... can you hear me... hello?" Delta said with a worried voice. The static continued. Everyone was getting uneasy. "Team Alpha, respond now!" Delta yelled. But there was no change. "This isn't good", Commander Delta said, putting the walky talkie back. People on our team began to freak out and back up against the wall. "We need to stay focused", Tim said. We all put on our bravest face possible as we slowly kept on moving. Even though no-one was talking, I could tell what they were all thinking, This was all Brett's fault. As we started to get closer to a turn, we heard a small noise from around the corner and we all stopped. An elite trooper bravely walked over to see what caused the noise, but just as he did, he was punched in the face and knocked out! Before we could react, The Brotherhood of Death ambushed us from all directions. We were trapped! Secret Escape- I was hit in my side and pushed against the wall. All normal troopers were immediately taken down. Only elite S.S.C members remained. Two elite members helped me fight off a few enemies. I kicked one in the side and simultaneously punched another in the face. One of my elite guards were knocked out and I was hit hard in the face. My other elite guard seemed to vanish and 3 enemies surrounded me. One twisted my arm and threw me back. Tim caught me and kicked one in the gut. We were running out of men and time. Tim fought off to more enemies while I threw one into 4 more that were heading down as back-up. Things only got worse though. I was choked and knocked to the floor. I was kicked hard from all directions and took out my E-Stick. I hit some of them in the face before it was yanked out of my hands. I began to crawl but I was kicked again. I nearly blacked out for a moment. All I could hear was evil laughter and the sound of my remaining team as they tried to fight back against a force the couldn't be stopped. As i was about to be taken out by another Brotherhood of Death member, Tim stopped him and and yelled for me to run. I stood up as quickly as possible and I nearly fell. My stomach badly hurt and there was no place to run. I began to black out again. I stumbled and fell into the hay surrounding the walls. Just as I did, the hay fell down reveling a hidden room! I stacked the hay up again and closed the door. I sat against it breathing heavily. The noise settled down and the voices of my teammates could no-longer be heard. I tried to settle down but I couldn't, my mind was bursting with questions that needed to be answered. And just as I was about to open the door, I noticed something that I completely missed before. A New Clue?- Bathed in the sunlight, was a big table in the center of the room. Filing cabinets and documents seemed to be everywhere! I looked in one of the filing cabinets and realized that this filing cabinet used to be owned by THEM! It made no sense, why would the brotherhood of Death have left this room unchanged? ...Unless they never found it! It all made sense to me now, I was in an old THEM room that even The Brotherhood of Death never found! I looked in the cabinet some more and saw a file labeled S.S.C. I took it out and opened it. But to my surprise,... there was nothing inside! I checked the other cabinet but all the papers about the S.S.C were gone! This is strange I thought to myself. As I walked away, my foot hit something, I looked down and saw an old rusty lock. After inspecting it closely, I realized that it was the same lock that used to be on the school basement door... until it vanished. "What is this doing here?" I wondered. After waiting a while, I thought it was safe enough to leave the room. When I got out, there was no-one in sight. I kept walking slowly until I saw a movement around the corner. As quick as a flash, three figures came rushing out! I braced myself for impact, but instead of getting pumbled, I heard someone yell "Stop!" I opened my eyes and to my relief, Tim, Commander Delta, and another elite S.S.C member were in front of me. "Brett your okay!" Tim said, sounding re-leaved. "What happened?" I asked. Before Tim could speak, Commander Delta cut in and said "What happened, was that because of YOU, all most of out team has been captured!" Even thought it was an insult, I knew he was right. This was all my fault. "We can't be pointing fingers yet." Tim said. "When we hid behind some hay, we saw the Brotherhood of Death drag our members upstairs." "Then we need to rescue them soon!" I said with determination. "Then lets hurry," Tim said, "Or our teammates will be in big trouble." Missing Friends- It was hard for me to believe that George could be gone. Maybe even dead. But I tried not to think negative, I had to have some hope. We made it to the small stair case leading upstairs. It seemed older than the entire place, and very unstable. We walked up one by one in hopes that it wouldn't collapse. Things seemed even more unstable upstairs. The walls had big holes in them, even the floor had a few holes in it! As we kept navigating through the hay, more and more signs that The Brotherhood of death was hear began to appear. Things like candy wrappers and shoes were scattered around. But no sign of out team. We were about to go around another corner when Commander Delta stopped us. We peered around the corner and saw a Brotherhood of Death member standing in the middle on the room. Tim jumped out and tackled him. Commander Delta covered up his mouth so you he couldn't yell. I was just standing alone, feeling unimportant. They dragged him against the wall as quietly as possible. "Where is our team!" Tim demanded. "Like I'd ever tell you." He snorted. Commander Delta whipped out his E-Stick and threatened to hit him with it. The kid finally spoke up, "Fine, fine, they have been taken to the old chicken loft nearby." Tim's face lit up with worry. "What is the chicken loft i asked." Tim spoke up "It is the area of the barn that has open wall that chickens would go into." Commander Delta seemed to understand the situation and said, "They might push them off the edge if we don't hurry!" We started running towards the chicken loft. We peeked around the corner and saw all of our members being guarded by The Brotherhood of Death. I looked closely, Tye was there but George was missing! As I looked over, I saw in horror that he was tied up and at the feet of Rick! Rick began to speak with another member. "What should we to do them?" a member asked. Rick seemed confused as of what would be a good idea. "I don't know,... but we need to figure out something soon, or we will be in big trouble." Rick said. I started to get angry at Rick. He had to be stopped. But what he said next was the last straw, "I guess we will have to put them in imprisonment, James will then decide their fate." I couldn't take it anymore, I busted the door open and ran right for Rick. Tim was yelling something, but I couldn't hear him. I was to angry to listen. I kicked Rick in the side and then in the stomach. Some of the Brotherhood of Death ran at me, while the other ones continued to guard our team. Tim and Delta ran in to help me. The battle had begun. The Battle- Tim and Delta got the enemies off of me and it was just me and Rick. Rick seemed surprised to see me, but that didn't slow him down. He punched me in my face and began to choke me. Pain surged through my body. "You are strong, but you need to know how to use your strength to master it." He said. Rick then kicked me against some hay and started walking towards George. He picked George up and dangled him over the side of the barn. "If you want you friend to live, then you better give up!" he yelled. I stopped immediately, there was no- way I would put my own apprentice in jeopardy. Just when I thought all was lost, Commander Delta jumped and Rick! Rick dropped George off the edge but Delta caught him just in time and hulled him up. When George was safe again, Rick leaped at Delta and kicked him in the chin. Delta tried to react, but he was tripped and fell on the floor. Delta wouldn't give up yet, he twisted Rick's leg and hit him twice with an E-Stick. Rick was getting angrier and angrier. And with one punch, he knocked Delta out cold. I jumped at Rick one last time and got him in a head lock. As I was doing so, I punched him in the stomach multiple times. I then swung him over the edge of the barn and he began to fall. Before the plum-it could continue, he grabbed onto the edge and yelled for help. I looked down at him, I could let him fall, I could let him suffer for nearly killing my best friend, I could end Rick's terror right here and now... but that wasn't my style. I helped him up and wrapped him up in some hay ropes. Tim and the left-over elite S.S.C member were able to free the hostages and run the Brotherhood of Death out of there. Rick was sent to the S.S.C council for interrogation. Everything seemed to be going well again. The Last Message- "I would like to thank every single S.S.C member we have for doing your very best to take over the Death Pit." Commander Delta said at today's meeting. "I would like to thank Brett for taking down Rick, a dangerous member that could have threatened our existence." he continued, "but most of all, I would like to apologize for being so stubborn." He looked at me with gratitude and I knew that he meant it. Everyone clapped and cheered. I had made the right decision after all.... But, then again, it wasn't my idea to begin with. When I got home I saw a new black envelope sitting at my doorstep. This one seemed different though, as if it was the strangest of all, it read: Have you ever wondered what it's like to be forgotten?...It's painful. But,... it will all be over soon. ~ Night Riser. And for some some odd reason that I will never understand,... I believed him.